


The Sleeping Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji starts talking in his sleep, and you can't not take advantage of this! :3c





	The Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> titles are awful plz someone let me post something without a goddamn title FALSDHALSSDHLKASJDLKASDJLASJ

Your relationship with Genji was young. It was long-distance. Still, you had Genji stay at your small apartment when he was visiting. Then he ended up sleeping in your bed because your sofa was too small. You worried it was too fast, but having your warrior boyfriend next to you at night was heavenly. You were safe; you fell asleep faster.  
  
Each night, Genji removed several pieces of his armour and his ribbon. He pulled on socks to keep the bottoms of his feet from catching on and tearing the sheets. He didn't need blankets, so you pulled them all to your side of the bed. It was weird, but it worked for both of you.  
  
One night, a quiet moan interrupted your descent into unconsciousness. You rolled over to face the ninja despite only seeing a slim shape in the darkness.  
  
"Genji?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, but his voice was heavy with sleepiness. He sounded different than normal. He inhaled and exhaled a soft sigh.  
  
"Genji? What are you dreaming about?"  
  
"You."  
  
His quick honesty spurred you to prod him some more for more information.  
  
"Genji...how much do you like me?"  
  
"You know this. You know I love you."  
  
His reply was blunt, bordering on scolding. Like he told you this already, and you forgot. He hadn't. It stunned you for a minute.  
  
Giddy, you decided to gently poke and prod some more for specifics. Like when exactly he realized he loved you. It took a lot of questions, because most of the answers were one-worded or heavily accented gibberish. You pieced together that it was the first time you made dinner.  
  
Since you cooked, Genji had to remove both pieces covering his face in order to eat. This was the first time removing the bottom piece. He observed you as you both ate, slyly, trying to gauge your reaction. He wasn't as slick as he thought, and you saw him peeking at you in an uncharacteristically silent manner. You cupped your hand to his cheek with such a loving smile, that he fell for you right then and there.  
  
You weren't ready to return his words just yet, but you had a strong hunch the moment would happen soon.  
  
You woke the next morning nervous. You knew Genji's secret, and you weren't ready to bring it up yet. You got up to make breakfast and keep your mind busy. Genji slept in. He had a mission the previous day and needed more rest.  
  
Genji's feet slapping against the floor interrupted your cooking.  
  
"Morning," you sang to him.  
  
"Morning," he said groggily.  
  
He walked up behind you to look over your shoulder at what you were making.  
  
"Some for me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
You leaned back against him.  
  
"Duh! Why wouldn't I make you some?"  
  
Genji put his arm around your stomach and kissed you.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how I love you?" he purred, still close.  
  
Your hearted fluttered nervously.  
  
"I love you, too," you smiled.


End file.
